Diario de un ODST
by AleMichaelis
Summary: Diario de un ODST se sitúa en el planeta tierra en 2552 el año en que Master Chief lucha contra el Covenant en Halo 3


Capítulo 1

20 de noviembre de 2552

Nos han dejado varados en una colonia del planeta tierra, nuestra nave tenía poco combustible, y por suerte la nave aterrizo suavemente en una autopista llamada Tsavo, mi equipo, Linda, George y yo Lea, hemos visto restos de brutes, grunts, jackalls incluso de un pocos elites. Ya hubo un enfrentamiento aquí, creo que necesitamos salir rápidamente de esta autopista porque dudo que el Covenant no quiera investigar esta zona y retomarla de nuevo.

24 de noviembre de 2552

Hemos estado caminando durante días sin rumbo, no podemos enviar señales de rescate pues estamos incomunicados. George está cansado y sin fuerzas al igual de Linda, pero Linda está peor, esta deshidratada y nadie de nosotros ha comido nada más que algunas sodas que encontramos al pasar un súper mercado.

25 de noviembre de 2552

Hemos encontrado un hotel con los suficientes recursos para mantenernos vivos durante algunas semanas, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí pues este lugar esta desolado y cerca de aquí los floods habían tomado una ciudad entera. Cuando estaba a punto de salir de los cuarteles de la UNSC los reportes de investigación decían que la ciudad estaba completamente limpia pero no nos confiamos, la UNSC ha cometido algunos errores lo que les ha costado la vida a muchos ODST.

30 de noviembre de 2552

Linda aún cree que la UNSC vendrá a rescatarnos, lo dudo, la UNSC no estará interesada en una ciudad desolada a la que han "limpiado" de Covenant.

23 de diciembre de 2552

Las provisiones se están agotando y no hemos encontrado ningún alma viviente por estos rumbos, ni siquiera tropas del Covenant. Que en este momento nos vendría bien.

28 de diciembre de 2552

Hemos salido de la ciudad, supongo que estábamos mucho mejor en esa ciudad. No tengo idea de donde estamos pero estoy segura de que no estamos a salvo, hay muchas tropas Covenant y tenemos suficientes balas como para destrozar a una cuarta parte de ellos. No debemos confiarnos y hay pasar desapercibidos porque si un maldito enano nos ve… estamos fritos.

31 de diciembre de 2552

Hemos robado algunas municiones de unos grunts, los hemos matado mientras dormían, tenemos que salir de aquí antes del amanecer y que los brutes se den cuenta de esto, porque si no estamos lejos de aquí y lo hacen nos perseguirán hasta matarnos.

2 de enero de 2552

Hemos estado lo suficientemente lejos como para que las tropas del Covenant nos haya seguido, estábamos equivocados al parecer nos han seguido y están totalmente armados, no creo que podamos sobrevivir.

Han herido a Linda con una carabina su abdomen está muy mal, dudo que sobreviva, tenemos que escapar de ahí, estamos viendo un warthog a pocos metros de nosotros, pero Linda nos retrasa nos mucho, además está muy débil y solo sería una carga para nosotros.

Oficialmente Linda ha muerto o al menos eso quiero pensar, hemos logrado escapar y gracias a Dios nos hemos encontrado con una tropa de marines que nos han ayudado, le hemos dado información acerca de las tropas Covenant que nos hemos encontrado hacia unos kilómetros atrás.

Un sargento esta con ellos, su placa dice Johnson, y dice que está a punto de retirarse, dice que eso de las tropas Covenant que estaban atrás son tonterías de unos ODST deshidratados que no han podido dormir en días… estúpido.

3 de enero de 2552

Las tropas Covenant han invadido los cuarteles donde se refugiaban los marines, la mitad ha muerto, el estúpido sargento Johnson ha dejado aquí varados a sus soldados, tenemos suficientes municiones para contenerlos.

Los soldados han enviado señales de auxilio a la UNSC, hemos matado a toda esa horda Covenant. Pero nos hemos quedado sin municiones y débiles.

5 de enero de 2552

Unos pelican han llegado por nosotros y nos llevaran directo a los cuarteles espaciales al parecer en New Mombasa. Ahí es donde han rescatado a varios ODST entre ellos uno al que llamaban "novato" que no resultó ser un novato.

La ciudad está deshabitada pero es segura.


End file.
